Again
by roseearered
Summary: Prologue: "You can never forget, Light. You can only choose not to remember." His face smiled eerily as once again, L faded away forever.Death note, LxLight. my first death note fic. plot has been stuck in my head since last year.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don not own Death Note or any of its characters

Disclaimer: I don not own Death Note or any of its characters

Prologue

Light Yagami paced about his hotel room. His hair; uncharacteristically messy, and his face; furrowed into a picture of deep concentration. His clothes were haphazardly draped on his body (buttons missing, collar askew, pants wrinkled, etc…), but Light was not concerned.

No he was not. He was NOT thinking about that foolish detective. Light was absolutely NOT thinking about how that guy's attitude was so upsetting, that it was endearing. Light was definitely NOT thinking about how despite all the effort he went through; he still never learned that detective's real name. Not that Light cared. And light was 100 percent certain that there was no way in his nearly perfect world that he, God of the new world was thinking of how just before the end of it all, L truly trusted him, was his friend, and how when it finally ended, L saw light's true face, a face of malice and selfish justice, as the last thing L would ever see on earth.

No, Light Yagami was above that. He was above a stupid, prying detective.

Light's body crumpled to the floor. And clutching his hair in his hands, he silently screamed.

An ashen face peered down at Light from very far away. It wore a sad smile at first, but slowly as Light fell, it widened manically revealing pointed teeth. The pale figure brought a white thumb to its lips and bit down, still smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

Light Yagami paced about his hotel room

Disclaimer: I don not own Death Note or any of its characters

Prologue

Light Yagami paced about his hotel room. His hair; uncharacteristically messy, and his face; furrowed into a picture of deep concentration. His clothes were haphazardly draped on his body (buttons missing, collar askew, pants wrinkled, etc…), but Light was not concerned.

No he was not. He was NOT thinking about that foolish detective. Light was absolutely NOT thinking about how that guy's attitude was so upsetting, that it was endearing. Light was definitely NOT thinking about how despite all the effort he went through; he still never learned that detective's real name. Not that Light cared. And light was 100 percent certain that there was no way in his nearly perfect world that he, God of the new world was thinking of how just before the end of it all, L truly trusted him, was his friend, and how when it finally ended, L saw light's true face, a face of malice and selfish justice, as the last thing L would ever see on earth.

No, Light Yagami was above that. He was above a stupid, prying detective.

Light's body crumpled to the floor. And clutching his hair in his hands, he silently screamed.

An ashen face peered down at Light from very far away. It wore a sad smile at first, but slowly as Light fell, it widened manically revealing pointed teeth. The pale figure brought a white thumb to its lips and bit down, still smiling.

Shadows passed on the floor of the hotel room, giving an eerie atmosphere to the space, but Light was too busy out-thinking himself to notice. Clouds floating lazily in the Tokyo air created the shadows, and their abstract patterns formed amorphous shapes like reaching hands and monstrous faces on the tan carpet, antagonistic incarnations of the harmless clouds that caused the shadows in the first place.

Unknown to the massive city below, a shift tore through the clouds. The shadows in the room rippled and returned to normal, Light's eyes were shut (he was now sitting at his desk), and he did not notice. The shift itself caused a low hum. Humans did not notice and if they did, they did not tell their friends, but dogs throughout the city whined and hid their ears and eyes under their paws, and dogs in the countryside perked up their ears, confused by the disruption and barked in frustration. Masters scolded their dogs for barking at nothing.

The hum did not stop. It continued and reverberated off the shimmering skyscrapers of Tokyo, but then suddenly, with a great _whoosh_, it stopped. In Light's hotel room, there was a susurrus. As quickly as the susurrus formed it ceased, and Light rose from his desk chair (the kind that rolls and swivels) to take a long (but not too long; he was the new God and he had things to do) shower.

_Creeeaaak._

Light threw back the shower curtain.

_Creeeaaak._

Light stepped out of the shower.

_Creeeaaak._

Light dried his hair and wrapped a towel around his waist.

_  
Crrreeeeeeaaaaakkk!_

Light threw a "wrath of God" glare at the bathroom door and stormed into his hotel room.

_CCCRRRRREEEEEEEAAAAA--_

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?"

The black leather desk chair was in mid-swivel, back facing Light, and no one was in it. Confused and slightly embarrassed, Light shook his head and rubbed his temples. His day was not going well.

The room was a penthouse suite so everything was mahogany wood and white linen. Rather boring for something so high class but it suited Light just fine for the time being. When he was universally recognized as God he wouldn't have to worry over things like proper furniture. Right now, compared to Light's other goals, such matters were trivial. Light trod over to the dark chest-of-drawers in the corner of the room, trying hard to look dignified and not like a sulking child. He took a quick glance out of the glass wall of the penthouse at the metallic city around him, a city that unknowingly quaked with fear and excitement at mention of his othername, and Light was completely unaware of the strange happening that took place just moments ago.

My _other _name, thought Light. He nearly chuckled at the thought as he opened the top drawer to get his shirt.

"_Kira," _an ethereal voice whispered.

"Kira," Light echoed.

Suddenly, Light's eyes widened, his body tense. Someone had said Kira, someone in this room! Light spun on his heels to face the intruder who so apparently knew his alter identity.

"Oh! Don't stop undressing on _my_ account." A smirking mouthed, chalky skinned…person… sat backwards in his desk chair, each spindly leg draped over each side of the back of the chair. It was swiveling back and forth.

_Creeaak…_

There's something horribly upsetting about this…creature, thought Light Yagami. He had come to learn that _it _was female. It had risen fluidly from the chair, eyes never blinking or leaving Light's face, arrogant smirk unfaltering, and stretched revealing angular curves and a modest chest. But there was something achingly familiar about this creature. Almost familial, though she looked nothing like Light himself.

The intruding female thing lazily dropped her gaze and lurched her back forward, and yawning as two scraggily, terrifying black wings protruded from between her boney shoulder blades.

Ah, thought Light, Death God.

But what would a strange Shinigami want with me? Wasn't it their policy to keep out of human business that didn't concern their own Death Notes?

Light's thoughts buzzed anxiously about in his mind, giving him a sudden migraine. Light brought his hand to his head to ease the throbbing but in doing so the motion caused the towel wrapped around his waist to drop. Even a God couldn't deal with that indignity with grace. Light (totally against his will) blushed furiously. The Shinigami seemed completely unfazed. Like she didn't even notice. Now that was just insulting in Light's mind. He knew he was attractive and didn't mind using it to his advantage, but Death God or not, a woman was a woman, right?

As if his thoughts were read, the Shinigami's smirk widened, nearly splitting her face in half (the mouth seemed to stretch much farther than a human's, giving this Death God a feral, animal-like expression) and her black eyebrow piqued. Suddenly she poked out her black/blue bottom lip in an over-done pouty look.

"Have a headache, Light?" she asked teasingly as she sauntered towards him, "Want me to make it better?" She was now centimeters from Light's face; her cold, thin fingers gently prodded his chest. Light blushed even harder. The Shinigami tilted her head in confusion at Light's red face that was hidden behind his hand. She then looked Light up and down, taking in the full picture. She laughed then; her head flung backwards, eyes closed. She was now gripping Light's bare shoulders for support.

Now, Light's embarrassment subsided and was replaced by simmering anger.

"I forgot how touchy-feely you humans get about your privacy. Jeez you guys are so modest! Ha!" she laughed, "I had forgotten…" she continued, surprisingly more sullen than before.

Light's anger boiled down as fast as it had come up. Confused he asked,

"Does that mean, you've been to the human world before?"

The Shinigami looked up at him (she now seemed much shorter) and stared blankly into Light's eyes. Hers were dull red, rimmed with thick black and purple bruises, familiar bruises. He supposed Death Gods didn't get much sleep. Neither did _he._

"Oh, Light. How silly of me. Please, continue dressing or undressing or whatever it was that you were doing."

Increasingly confused, Light just stared blankly at the Shinigami.

"Oh yeah, oops. I'll turn away." She said, turning on her heel. She glided forlornly towards the kitchenette of Light's apartment. Out of habit, Light always kept a basket of apples around in case his Shinigami…friend? Ryuk ever showed up. The female Shinigami glanced at the blood red apples and smirked. She picked on up, tossing it to herself, taking a bite and swallowing. She turned back to Light, who was now mostly dressed. (Pants on, shirt on but unbuttoned, etc.)

The smirk was gone from her face. She glanced from Light's face to the apple, and back to Light again.

"Hey," she whispered, "did you know that Shinigami,"

Light swallowed dryly, his mind racing.

"-love to eat apples?"

Light's heart stopped momentarily and he was sure the Shinigami could tell. He shut his eyes to block out the sweat that was now pouring from his face. When he opened them, the Shinigami was gone and only an apple core was left behind.


End file.
